


The stars that we hold in our hands

by Spooky_Vale



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Vale/pseuds/Spooky_Vale
Summary: The main thing that Law managed to learn from the moment of their alliance creation was that as soon as Luffy got something on his mind it was almost impossible to stop him from it. The only thing that remains is reconcile and follow him.





	The stars that we hold in our hands

Grand Line was one of the most amazing places of all. Sometimes in seemed to Law that there was nothing that doesn't exist within this line of fantastic islands. Any crazy fantasy, any fleeting thought or a nightmare that flashed through the night. It all can be real in some far, undiscovered and unmarked on map island, which doesn't have a magnetic field towards which a Log Pose could point.

 

Phantom island, placed on a back of huge walking elephant, islands hanging in the clouds and sunk deep under the sea, prehistoric animals and human dolls, zombies and samurai. It easily could be assumed that everything in Grand Line was a result of someone's wild and boundless imagination. Like that Black Island they accidentally sailed to two years ago. Nature and people who lived there was in different shades of dark colors, from dark gray to graphite black. Bepo looked like an absolutely ridiculous white spot against the otherwordly gloom landscape.

 

There was nothing impossible in Grand Line and that’s why this place was perfect for Straw Hat pirates. Mugiwara can make anything real. There were no one he can't defeat. Accomplishments and unlimited freedom of his crew suits perfect for such a marvelous place as this. It was easy to imagine that if he wanted to, he could even get a star from the sky. Actually, this was exactly what he was planning to do now.

 

For the last half of an hour the insane turmoil reigned on the Sunny. Luffy sat on the railing of the ship and with pouted cheeks pointed to the West, where in the distance in the midday sky bright lights were glowing. The main thing that Law managed to learn from the moment of their alliance creation was that as soon as Luffy got something on his mind it was almost impossible to stop him from it. The only thing that remains is reconcile and follow him. Therefore, it was fun to watch how the crew tried to stop him, despite already resigned to another crazy idea.

 

"No, Luffy! We can't go to that island. Log Pose doesn't point to it and I can see weird clouds above it. It seems like there is a heavy storm in that direction!" Nami hit him on the head in attempt to put there a little prudence.

 

"But Nami, Robin said that there is an island where we can catch the stars falling from the sky! It's sounds so interesting!"

 

"Interesting!" Chopper and Usopp said together. "But storm? How scary! Let's not go there!"

 

The gallery doors creaked open and Sanji walked out with two glasses of fruit cocktail on the tray.

 

"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! I made cocktails to quench your thirst. You can thank me with a kiss!"

 

"We will go there!"

 

"I said no!"

 

"And I said yes! I'm the captain here and you supposed to listen to me!"

 

"If we always listened to you, we wouldn't even get here!"

 

"What's going on here?" Sanji put tray on the small table by the side of Robin chair and turned to the arguing crewmates.

 

"We're going to catch the stars from the sky!"

 

"No, Luffy, we won't! We can't get off course!"

 

"Stars from the sky?" Sanji took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it, inhaling the smoke. "What are you talking about?"

 

"Robin said that there is an island in that direction where the stars are! We should go there!"

 

"I'm not sure it's the right island. But, in my childhood in Ohara I read a story about an unusual island over which in the sky always, even through the day, eight stars were hanging. In that island stars sometimes falling from the sky and you can catch one and take away."

 

"It sounds so cool! Let's go there!"

 

"Luffy, no!"

 

Sanji leaned on the railing and looked in the direction where Luffy stubbornly continued to point. There, lights was really flicking on the horizon. They looked like stars, but from such a distance it was difficult to figure out if there were really eight of them.

 

"To be honest, if there is a port and a city on that island, it would be nice to go there. We're running out of supplies and we need to buy more food."

 

"Yeah, and I need more sake." Quietly sleeping before that, Zoro opened one eye to see what was happening around and immediately fall asleep again.

 

"Then it's decided! We're going to catch the stars!"

 

Luffy jumped off the railing and turned to Law, who had been waiting all along for an obvious decision about course change. He broke into a wide smile and Law felt how a tight lump squeezed his chest and caught his breath.

 

"Hey, Torao! We're going to catch the stars! I heard that it's the best gift for the one you like. I know who I will give my star when I’ll catch it!" Luffy's smile widened and he stretched out his hands, jumping on the prow of Sunny. He sat there and looked to the new path that they would follow.

 

Alliance with Mugiwara was a good idea. They were able to defeat Doflamingo and get revenge for Kora-san. Even a victory over one of the Yonko don't seem so impossible next to Luffy. The bad idea was to give freedom to thoughts and desires that didn't fit into the usual notions of cooperation between the two pirate captains. The bad idea was to think about the pleasure spreading across the chest every time, when this open and sincere joy was directed towards him. The bad idea was to think about possibilities to make this moments happens as often as possible. And absolutely the worst idea was to imagine how he can touch those pink lips. How he can circle them with his fingers and repeat this movement with his tongue. How he can kiss the sparkling joy by pressing their lips together. It was the worst and at the same time the most obsessive idea that Law just can't get out of his head.

 

With a deep sigh, he turned towards the shining sky, where the ship was already heading. Law tried to think about what was waiting for them on the mysterious island, driving all other thoughts away. If they got lucky, at least they can replenish supplies and stretch their legs. Then, this significant deviation from the course at least will not be so senseless.

 

***

 

The whole scale of the catastrophe Nami warned them about became apparent after an hour, when, as if from nowhere, a dark curling wall of a storm appeared directly along the course. It was rapidly approaching them and the sea around Sunny dramatically turned wild. A couple of meters above the ship, a glittering lightning bolt flew over and a deafening crash resounded.

 

"Franky, turn Sunny to the left, we need to leave as soon as possible, before we get sucked in! Turn now!" Nami  tried her best to shout through chaos rumbling around them. "Franky, don't you hear me?"

 

“I can hear you perfectly! But she doesn’t obey, we have already been catched by stream and we were drawn into a whirlwind!”

 

The ship sharply tilted and everyone who was on the deck grabbed the first thing that came to their hands and helped to maintain an upright position. From somewhere to the right, Law heard an unintelligible curse. It seems that Zoro, who was peacefully slumbering, had just been soaked in a wave overflowed over the board.

 

“Damn, this is bad! We can severely damage the ship if we will drawn into this storm. Let's try to use the jump to get through it. Judging by the structure of the clouds, this storm is more like a narrow wall and we could easy get on the other side.”

 

Trying to keep balance on the ship swinging from side to side, Usopp and Sanji set off to pour tanks with cola to prepare the ship. From a sharp jolt the ship jerked, Usopp lost his balance and drove his nose along the deck right up to the door. Shouting something about Luffy and his stupid ideas, which undoubtedly one day would kill them all, he slammed the door behind him and disappeared inside the ship. In the reigning chaos, Luffy's loud laughter stood out. He continued to sit on Sunny's nose and look happily at the approaching blackness.

 

Law looked at him and wanted to think something bad, something about what Usopp shouted. That one day the recklessness of Mugiwara will really destroy them all. But no matter how hard he tried, no thought could really form in his head, losing itself on the periphery of consciousness. Somewhere far away, beyond the immense tenderness that pierced both heart and mind every time Luffy smiled like that. Open and sincere, rejoicing the world around  in a way only he can do.

 

Behind the external facade of indifference, which Law tried to preserve all the time, he was boiling with emotions that he didn't want. They interfered and confused thoughts. He wanted to return the proposal for an alliance, to return the opportunity to simply close the doors to Punk Hazard and never see Mugiwara again. He wanted so bad to lie to himself about it. That he really could have done it.

 

When he first saw Luffy two years ago there in Sabaody, he can't take his eyes off him. Kora-san wanted for Law to be free, to live a full life and Law thought that everything turned out well. He thought that he was able to escape from his past and live for himself. But in that room of the auction house, seeing how Luffy without any doubt and superfluous thoughts struck tenryubito, looking at his wide open smile with which he rushed into battle, Law realized that he still lacked such a freedom. Freedom of not afraid to do what the heart says, freedom of recklessness and spontaneity. He looked at Luffy and saw the wind, which blows away everything in its path, destroying established order.

 

That feeling that arose somewhere deep inside, initially seemed respect and easy envy, but eventually grew into a sincere interest and desire to know what will happen and which way this wind will blow next. It was this feeling that made him take away the half-dead body after the Battle of Marineford. This feeling, as Law thought, drove him forward in an attempt to collect the torn chest in a single piece and catch the elusive life back in his body. With this interest, Law justified before himself that reckless salvation. But there, in the operating room, looking at the half-dead Luffy wrapped in bandages, Law realized that he can't longer deceive himself. The nagging feeling of anxiety in his chest had long gone beyond the ordinary interest and he urgently needed to do something with it.

 

The decision came by itself in the form of Luffy, who escaped from his ship, rapidly closing all problems and unasked questions. And just as suddenly he brought even more problems with him, appearing at Punk Hazard two years later. Law wanted to strangle him sometimes, but it was difficult to tell from what exactly, from aching tenderness or from wild anger. 

 

Law immersed into his own thoughts so deep that he didn’t even notice how everything around was shrouded in black and darkness was breaking every few seconds in yellow flashes. Luffy was still sitting on the prow of the ship, but now his gaze was directed upwards. He held his hat with one hand and stretched the other, trying to grab something high above the ship, where he was looking so closely. Law looked up and saw them, huge yellow birds circling inside the storm high above the ship and shining from the bright flashes falling from their wings. Whatever these creatures are, it looks like they were the source of this storm. And Luffy aimed his hand at one of those.

 

"Mugiwara-ya, no!" Law's cry was lost in a thunderclap and dissolved before reaching the bow of the ship. All that Law could do was just to watch how a long hand was pulled, how it soars into the sky and how a bright flash of light hits right into a fist, breaking with sparks in all directions. Law caught a movement with his side vision. With horror he saw Luffy swaying and falling into the water. His eyes were closed, and all that awaited him was the seething, deadly abyss under the ship. Instincts worked faster than the realization of what had happened. Law opened space around the ship and moved the falling Luffy to the deck, sending something that seemed like Nami's favorite cup away. It wasn’t important, he will deal with it later. As in slow-motion, Law saw Chopper run up to Luffy, who was lying unconscious. The ship jerked abruptly from a jump and everything flooded with a blinding white light. It wasn’t important. The only important thing at that moment was to get to the body lying without movement, touch the veins pulsing on the neck, feel the beat under the fingers, then another and another.

 

He was alive. Everything else wasn’t important.

 

***

 

Luffy hasn’t woken up for three hours and fourteen minutes. Chopper said that he was physically alright and he just needed to rest. But Law can’t stop worrying and counting the minutes. It was surreal to see Luffy unconscious from such an ordinary thing as lightning strike. He could easily fight the worst of the monsters and defeat them. It was hard to realize that something as banal as a natural phenomenon could harm him.

 

Although those lightning was difficult to call natural. Law had never before seen birds that could created such a powerful storm around them. It was even more striking that the storm through which they passed really turned out to be a wall that circles the island, protecting it from the outside world.

 

As soon as they passed through the black mist, a green island with two mountains appeared right in front of the ship. At first glance the island seemed uninhabitable. But, having swum closer, they saw a small port and the city surrounding it in the distance. Until Luffy came to his senses, they decided not to leave the captain himself on the ship and threw anchor near the high rocky coastline on the east of the city. Sanji and Nami went to check on the situation, leaving the rest of the crew on the ship to look after Luffy and keeping him away from troubles.

 

Law stayed in the medical bay since the moment Luffy was brought here after a quick examination from Chopper. It seemed very important to constantly be there and wait for the moment when the big curiously looking on the world eyes would finally open and look in his direction.

 

Luffy awoke in the late afternoon. Law was sleeping in a chair, when he heard a quiet voice from the side of the bed.

 

“Torao…”

 

Luffy give him a quick defocused look, before turning his gaze away and looking around.

 

“I want to eat, where is Sanji? Sanji! I want meat!” Luffy rose sharply and, slightly swaying, jumped off the bed and ran out the door.

 

Immediately, Law heard a loud Chopper voice, who lamented that Luffy shouldn’t get up so sharply and need to wait for the doctor to examine him. Coming to his senses after a short sleep, Law got up and went out on the deck too. At the same time, Luffy jumped out of the galley and knitted his eyebrows, looked directly at him.

 

“Where's Sanji?”

 

Luffy have always tumble in his sleep and woke up with a crow nest on his head. Every morning, Law wanted to touch strands of his hair and straighten them with his hand. One day, he did so, quickly correcting his mistake by patting him on the back and commenting that Luffy looked like he had just fallen from a tree.

 

“Sanji and Nami went to the city to buy supplies and catch on the news,” Robin says, noticing a hitch in Law response. “They should be back soon.”

 

“They went to the city without me? But I also wanted to go there! I really need to get a star! I'll go after them!”

 

“Wait, Luffy!” Usopp grabbed Luffy for the waist, not giving him the opportunity to jump overboard. “Sanji left sandwiches with meat in case you wake up.”

 

“Meat? Where?” Luffy rushed back to the galley to look for the treasured delicacy.

 

“We got lucky for once. But, we will not be able to restrain him further.”

 

A resounding rumble confirmed Usopp's words, and a joyful cry marked that Luffy had found the remaining stash of meat.

 

“I'll go with him.” Law went to the ladder and looked at the sky darkening over the forest. “Tell him I’m waiting on the shore.”

 

***

 

The grass in this part of an island has strange purple-green color and shined with blue light under touch. Law turned back to the ship from other side of the glade. He saw a bright, sparkling path that ran from the forest to the Sunny's ramp. Next to it, there was a barely noticeable second road, which turned west to the middle of glade. It seems that this strange grass has retained the changed color for a long time.

 

Law decided to leave this trail as a landmark for Luffy as he move towards the center of the island, straight through the forest. Knowing the recklessness of Mugiwara, it would be nice to find out in advance what is waiting for them ahead. Law immediately threw back an option that Luffy chooses the wrong way. He noticed the sparkling dots above the trees and was heading to that direction. This shining objects were constantly moving from place to place. It hardly was the real stars above the island.

 

Luffy probably will be upset when he figures it out. For some reason, this thought get Law's heart squeezing achingly. He didn’t understand Luffy’s senseless obsession with the idea of getting a star from the sky, but the enthusiasm with which he walked toward his goal bribed and made him worry about all this stupid idea.

 

Law didn’t have a time to went far into the forest before two hands fell on his shoulders, and their owner’s body flew next. From the force of the collision, Law fell to the ground and Luffy landed on top of him. They lay like that for a few minutes, until Law realized that Luffy was somehow too quiet and apparently wasn’t going to get up. That was bad.

 

“Mugiwara-ya?”

 

Luffy continued to lie silently and breathe softly right to Law’s ear. The hot body on top and the cool ground beneath him created a pleasant contrast and Law starting to get hard. He needed to get up urgently.

 

“Mugiwara-ya, will you get up?”

 

Luffy stirred, and at the same moment Law regretted his words. It was too nice to feel him so close.

 

“Let's go?”

 

“I saw them.”

 

They started talking at the same time and Law immediately fell silent, giving Luffy the opportunity to say first. But he was in no hurry to talk.

 

“Whom did you see?”

 

“Sanji and Nami,” Luffy replied after a short pause. “They were just returning to the ship when I ran to the forest. They shouted something about the danger on the island and that we should get out of here quickly.”

 

“Then let's just go back to the ship. We haven’t get far enough yet and will be able to sail quickly.”

 

“No!”

 

Luffy stood and it was quite obvious that this time it wouldn’t be possible to drive at least a grain of common sense into him. 

 

“Okay, then we go there,” Law pointed in the direction of a high mountain, which was visible through the foliage of the trees. “I saw lights in the sky on that side.”

 

Luffy silently went in the indicated direction. It was very strange to see him so quiet and focused. Whatever he thought about these stars, apparently it was very important for him.

 

The forest they were walking in was quiet and calm. Either no animals lived here, or they all had already hid in their holes awaiting for the night. The only sound breaking the silence was the rustling of grass under their feet. The land in the forest sprouted with the same strange grass that grew in a glade near the ship. It was very useful as they could go in any direction, and then go back to the ship along the path they created themselves.

 

Law turned back to check on the grass behind them and was surprised to see that the sky was completely black. It seems the night has come. But, in the half an hour that they walked through the forest, the sky ahead didn’t change at all, remaining the same gray-blue color. Clearings began to appear between the trees and it seems they reached the edge of the forest.

 

After the last row of trees, they saw a glade that looked very similar to the one they had left the ship nearby, although this one was several times larger. On this strange island, it seems, everything was placed in circles. In front of them, on the other side of the open space, stood one of the mountains, which was surrounded by a glade and a forest in a semicircle. In the sky, right on the very edge of the mountain, glittering dots moved from place to place, approaching the forest, then moving away. It immediately became clear that brightly shining objects could not be stars at all. The stars don’t move across the sky and hover so low above the ground.

 

Luffy as mesmerized was looking at the brightest hovering object. Noticing his gaze, Law wondered if he could capture it with space and move it. This would greatly speed up their return to the ship. As soon as Law decided that he should come closer, the luminous object began to fall sharply on the ground. At the same time, Luffy jumped up and ran to the site of the fall. Law had no choice but to follow him. Luffy got there first and when Law finally caught up with him, he saw a very unusual picture.

 

Luffy stood with a stunned face and held a big duck-like bird in his hands, which glowed slightly and was actively trying to get out of the Luffy’s hands. Law looked at the sight that opened up before him and tried to realize what was the strangest part about it. Luffy with this odd bird in his hands, a glow that was so strong in the sky and almost imperceptible on the ground or an expression of blatant shock mixed with disappointment on Luffy's face. The latter, as Law had noticed, worried him more than the rest of the surrealistic picture.

 

“It's not a star.” Luffy said in a lost voice, still holding the bird in his hands.

 

“No, it’s not. Stars never shine above our island.” Said someone in front of them.

 

Law drew his sword and point it to the side, where the voice came from. While they were chasing the falling bird, they managed to get close to the mountain that was now hanging right above them. Almost at the foot of the mountain, on the edge of a glade, stood half-bent an elderly man. Long gray hair fell on his face, making it impossible to take a closer look at him. Law stiffened. Although he looked old and feeble, a heavy aura hung around him. He was definitely strong, although his best years were left behind.

 

“Why the stars don’t shine over this island?” Luffy asked as if nothing happened.

 

“The glow of the torashi is so bright that it overshadows the light of the stars and it can’t reach our island.”

 

“Torashi?” Luffy interrogatively bowed his head to the side. 

 

“Birds, one of which you now hold in your hands. Could you let her go, you’re hurting her.”

 

Law clearly heard the threat in the old man's voice, but Luffy, as always, absolutely didn’t understand any hints.

 

“What? Yes, anyway it's not what I was looking for. Sorry, torashi!” Luffy let go of his hands and the bird, grumbling discontentedly, soared upward, beaming brighter and brighter until it dissolved in the sky, turning into one of the sparkling dots.

 

“Wow, it means that the birds was shine so brightly! I hoped that it all was the stars.” Luffy lowered his hands and looked bitterly at the sky. Law immediately wanted to come and hug him, comforting him that everything would be fine. Perhaps he would have done so if they don’t have the company he had to deal first. He still held on to the sword, unsure of the old man’s intentions.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Oh, so you are one of those adventure seekers who want to catch a star from the sky.” The old man raised his head and gray strands fell, revealing his good-natured face, which broke into a smile.

 

“It changes everything, let's go, I will tell you everything, but this is not the best place to lead a conversation. The nights are cold now and my old bones are already starting to ache.”

 

“Let’s go there.” The old man pointed in the direction of a thin stream of smoke that rose into the sky along the slopes of the mountain a little to the west of them.

 

Law hid his sword back into its sheath, apparently not seeing the threat from the old man. But to follow him somewhere was too risky and he was going to politely refuse and return to the ship. Yet, you should never make any plans when you are close to Mugiwara. Luffy smiled broadly and followed the old man, bombarding him with questions. Sighing heavily, Law followed them.

 

“Grandpa, tell me, does the stars still fall here? You said that we are one of those who want to catch a star from the sky. And how often someone came here? Did they catch the stars? Can I catch one?”

 

“I told you, we will sit down and I will tell you everything. Anyway, why do you even want to catch a star?”

 

Luffy turned back and looked away when he saw Law looking straight at him.

 

“I... I need it.”

 

“Oh, what a meaningful answer. You are just a master of a talk, young man. We are almost there. Let's agree so, you tell me why you need a star and maybe, then I can help you find one.”

 

“What? Seriously? Can you really help me? I'll be very grateful!”

 

“Good, good, but everything has its time.”

 

The old man stopped abruptly and Law almost ran into him, stopping in time. He led them to a small, stone house, crashed right into the mountain with one side. The white stone of the house was slightly yellowed from time and collapsed in several places. Despite this, the house looked very well-groomed and it was obvious that someone constantly lives in it. Smoke was coming out of the chimney above the house, and the aroma of roasted meat was on the street.

 

“What a delicious smell! Meat!”

 

“I was preparing a dinner when I heard that you were approaching. Would you like to eat with me?”

 

“Of course, thank you!” Luffy darted off, shamelessly bursting into someone else's house. The old man followed him.

 

Dinner in the house of a complete stranger who, moreover, had recently threatened them, was just a terrible idea. Law has no intention to touch any food that was offered to him and didn’t want to go inside, but the concern for Luffy was stronger than his own sense of self-preservation and, after hesitating on the threshold, Law entered the house.

 

Luffy was already sitting at the table, impatiently fidgeting in his chair, as the old man moved some pots on the stove. He turned toward Law who had entered and nodded his head toward the table.

 

“Sit down, take a load off your feet.”

 

“Thanks, I'm not hungry. I'd rather stay here.”

 

Staying close to the entrance, retaining the ability to jump out the door at any moment was the best option.

 

“As you wish.”

 

The old man turned away and began to set the table, placing a pot with some stew, a pan with roasted meat and three plates on it. Looks like he was still waiting for Law to change his mind and join them.

 

“What is this strange island?” Luffy asked, and without waiting for an answer, he stuffed a huge piece of meat into his mouth and began to chew it loudly.

 

“Ho ho, here's the appetite. I don’t even know where to start from”. The old man fell silent and began to eat his food.

 

“Start from the beginning.” Law considered their whole raid on this island absolutely meaningless, but he also got curious about the strange birds lived on it.

 

“Well, my name is Bora. I have been guarding these mountains and torashi for the past thirty eight years. How did you get to the island?”

 

“We passed through the storm wall.”

 

Luffy was eating his meat eagerly and making happy sounds. It seems that the old man knew how to cook deliciously. Therefore, Law had to talk.

 

“Oh, so you've seen other torashi. How to explain it. This island is called Arashima, a thunderstorm island. Even before our ancestors came here, the entire center of the island around the mountains was covered with huge thunderstorm clouds. Only the most remote coastal areas, where now four cities are located, were livable, because the rest of the island had constant night and heavy rains. The first of the people who came here a long time ago didn’t even dare go to the forest. This went on for the first few months, until one day, in the morning, they wake up and see that all the clouds above the island disappeared and only a small cloud remained over the mountains. They couldn’t understand what had happened, but decided to use this opportunity and explore the forest and the terrain around the mountains. When they got closer to the mountains, they saw the stars shining brightly in the sky, right above them. The legends say that they were so frightened, decided that the sky collapsed on them, that they immediately ran back to the cities and no longer went to the forest for a long time. After a couple of months, thunderclouds returned to their place and everyone forgot that they had disappeared before.”

 

“When did it happen?”

 

“A few hundred years ago, no one knows for sure. It is only known that then, over time, people began to notice that the clouds don’t hang over the island all year round. They go to the mountains at the beginning of Spring and come back in the middle of Summer. Each year, the storm left and came at the same time and at times when the sky remained clear, people began to explore the forest, chopping trees and starting to build a mine in one side of the mountain, where weather had remained cloudless the longest. Cities began to sprawl out a little and people got used to the seasonality of life on the island and to those who created this seasonality.”

 

“Torashi?”

 

“Yes, torashi. These are very unusual birds. I don’t know whether they live anywhere else other than on our island, but here they are the rulers and the main owners. These birds can stay in the sky for several months or even years without dropping to the ground. Before, when they always lived on the island, they were constantly in the sky, flying to the mountains only when it was time to start and raise offspring. And then they returned again and this created the storm season over the island. Adult birds can change the pressure around them, emit lightning and powerful sound pulses, thereby changing the weather.”

 

“Oh, that's why they were able to knock me down.” Luffy ate the last piece of meat and licked his lips, joining the conversation.

 

“Torashi hit you and you're still alive?” The surprise on the old man's face was mixed with admiration.

 

“Yes, I couldn’t understand why I dazed off after the strike. Lightning doesn’t harm me, because I am rubber.” In support of his words, Luffy stretched out his hand and grabbed the decanter with water standing at the stove. “I was probably hit by a sound wave.”

 

“It may be. And it's still amazing that you feel so good after that. You must be very strong.”

 

“Yes, I am incredibly strong.” Luffy smiled and drank water directly from the decanter. “But what about the stars, you promised to tell us about the stars!”

 

“Yes. In fact, there are no stars above our island. All the shining lights in the sky are young torashi. Until they reach adulthood, they fly above the ground, learning how to hang in the air. They not always succeed in this, and sometimes they fall down to the ground and then again soar upwards, continuing to practice their self-control. Young torashi shine brightly from the energy gathering in them and the strangers arriving on our island often confused them with real stars. That created the legend that the stars are falling on our island.”

 

“But something in your story doesn't fit, Bora-ya. We sailed through the storm wall, which is located around the island. It is clear that torashi no longer live on this island.”

 

“You're right. Stories of falling stars attracted many pirates and adventurers who wanted to catch a star from the sky. Some of them sailed to our island and, having not found what they were looking for, they simply swam away. But some saw the benefit of selling shining birds and began to catch and take away the young torashi. Our people have never been belligerent and we couldn’t withstand the fact that the bird population began to decline sharply. That’s why adult torashi began to fly away from the island, instead of settling in the mountains. So they could protect their offspring from poachers. Although some of them are still sailing to our island even through a thunderstorm wall.”

 

“What? So I can't get a star in any way?”

 

“If you didn’t come here to catch a torashi, then no, there are no real stars on our island.”

 

“But you said that you can help me to get a star!”

 

Luffy sat puffing and looked hurt at the old man.

 

“There is something that can be done. But, for a start, as agreed, you will tell me why you want to find a star.”

 

“I...” Luffy paused and his cheeks flushed. “I heard Nami telling the story that the best way to conquer someone's heart is to give him a star from the sky.”

 

Law looked in shock at Luffy, whose cheeks glowed red and his eyes were lowered to the table. And that was the reason they went through all of this? He heard the dialogue between Nami and Sanji about how to win a girls heart. And “give her a star from the sky” was on the Nami’s list only after a huge palace and a billion belli. It was surprising that Luffy even listened to that conversation in the first place. And it seemed even stranger that he tried so hard to find a star for such an odd reason. Law's heart pounded in a sharp pain and envy to the person for whom Luffy was ready for such a stupid and romantic act.

 

“Oh, so interesting. Well, I can help you with that.” The old man rose and walked out the door to the next room.

 

Luffy continued to sit silently and kept his eyes hidden.

 

The door creaked and the old man returned to the room, holding... A star. Or something incredibly reminiscent of her. In his hands lay a six-pointed star, which shone brightly and shimmered with all the colors of the rainbow. When he came closer to the table, the light from the candle reflected in its edges and shattered with bright beams that lit the room. This view was so fascinating that even Law couldn’t look away, amazed by it. He could tear his gaze away only when the old man put a star in Luffy’s hands, who stared at the object in his hands in disbelief and smiled. He was so happy that his eyes were glowing. Multicolored rays reflected on his face, creating a fantastic picture. Law looked at him and two thoughts were spinning in his head. He loves Luffy. And more than anything, he wants to be the person Luffy wanted to give this star to.

 

The old man smiled happily when he saw Luffy’s reaction and turned to Law.

 

“And what about you, is there anyone you would also like to give a star to?”

 

“No thanks. I don’t believe in this nonsense.” As much as Law want to see Luffy’s expression like that again, when he got a star that was meant for him, he couldn’t answer “yes” to this question. Luffy would undoubtedly try to elicit for whom he took a star, and Law was definitely not ready for this conversation.

 

He looked at Luffy again and saw him look away. He frowned at some of his thoughts and casually put a star in his pocket.

 

“Thank you, grandpa. How can I thank you?”

 

“You already thanked me with your company. Rarely does anyone come here and I get very bored.”

 

Law tried not to think about the sad notes he heard in Luffy’s voice. To get away from these thoughts, he decided to ask the question he was curious about.

 

“This is not a real star, is it?”

 

“Of course not. Who are we, ordinary people, to really get a star from the sky? This is just my little hobby. Our island mainly lives in metal and precious materials trade. And as I said, my work here is unbearably boring, so I do all sorts of handicrafts from materials from the mine nearby."

 

“You have an amazing talent for this. But, we have to go.”

 

Law opened the door and looked meaningfully at Luffy, hinting that it was time for them to return to the ship. Reluctantly, he got up from the table and get out of the house. The old man followed them.

 

“Thank you, old man. Your cooking was very tasty!” Luffy finally spoke again.

 

“You're welcome. I hope this star will bring you good luck and you will achieve everything and anyone you want.”

 

“Of course I will achieve, because I will become the Pirate King!”

 

The old man’s eyes widened in surprise, and at that very moment they heard the sound of an explosion somewhere far away. Law abruptly turned back and saw a cloud of smoke rising from the side where Sunny was.

 

“Are you pirates?”

 

“Yes, I told you, I will become the Pirate King!”

 

“Then you need leave! Our island is under the protection of Marines. Our people have concluded an agreement with them that they will chase away all the uninvited guests in exchange for the resources that we extract. Your ship probably has already been noticed!”

 

“Sunny!” Luffy jumped up and ran towards the forest.

 

Law wanted to follow him immediately, but for a moment he stopped, turning to the old man.

 

“Thank you for everything and good luck, Bora-ya.”

 

“You’re welcome. And don’t lose your star.” The old man winked at Law and watched them as they raced toward the forest.

 

The next hour passed like one instant. They returned to the ship at the very moment Sunny was about to sail. They were met by three patrol ships and the situation looked very bad. They fought marines, trying to break through, rushed away from the island, slipped through the thunderstorm veil and only then they could calmly breathe. Nami scolded Luffy for recklessness and gave him a couple of punches for running away from her and Sanji. And everyone got back to their business, returning to the daily routine. Heading to the cabin to lie down and finally rest, Law threw one last glance at Luffy and saw as he get a star from his pocket, looked at it and hid it back. Law was too tired from everything that happened and decided to think about what he should do with Luffy later. After a good and long sleep.

 

***

 

No matter how much Law wanted to sleep, he couldn’t do it for a long time. He lay and listened to the sounds of the ship, trying to distract from the thoughts that persistently climbed into his head. He heard Sanji rumbling with pans, preparing everything for breakfast in advance. He heard Nami and Usopp discuss how to improve the Clima-Tact. Somewhere very close, Brooke sang a funny tune and Robin talked to Chopper. Despite the fact that it was already late, a strange island and escape from marines brought a lot of impressions and the whole team was too excited to go to bed right away. Everything calmed down only two hours later and Law finally felt himself falling into sleep.

 

He dreamed of Luffy. Recently, he often dreamed of him and sometimes not in the most innocent way. But this time it was different. They stood together in the middle of a white desert. All around was only rolling sand and nothing else. Luffy was holding a star and peering intently at her. Law felt an aching sense of anxiety spreading inside him. Something was wrong, danger lurked somewhere nearby, although there was nothing around to bear any threat. Besides them there was nothing at all. Only he, Luffy and the star in his hands. The star. That's what made Law so anxious. He wanted to reach out, shout something, but he couldn’t move, and there was no sound coming from his mouth. He could only stand silently and watch as the star in Luffy’s hands begins to shine and explodes with a blinding light.

 

Law woke up, abruptly jumping on the bed. The heart in his chest beat off a frantic rhythm and sweat ran down his forehead. The first couple of seconds he couldn’t understand where he was and how long he slept. Reality gradually reached him and he began to calm down. Damn star island. Sailing to it was definitely the most terrible idea lately. He needed to catch his breath and feel the fresh air. Reluctantly, he got out of bed, trying very hard not to make a noise, and went out to the deck. Moonlight flooded the ship, which peacefully swayed through the waves. He walked across the deck to the back of the ship and, unexpectedly for himself, found that he was not the only one who wasn’t sleep so late. Or is it better to say so early?

 

Luffy stood, slightly bent over, and looked at the passing ocean. Over the past day, Law has see Luffy so quiet too much times. It was so strange, but at the same time it was somehow cozy in a special way, it was so easy to stand by and silently look at the ocean. Luffy didn’t say anything about the sudden company or that he had noticed the appearance of Law nearby. For a while they stood, enjoying the warm gusts of wind and the sound of the splashing of waves. Law didn’t want to interrupt a comfortable idyll, but the question that tormented him from the inside, trying to get out.

 

“Tell me, Mugiwara-ya.” His own voice sounded strange in the night silence. “Did you really look for a star for the reason you told the old man?”

 

Luffy continued to stare silently into the space in front of him, without reacting in any way to the question posed. After a few minutes of silence, Law decided that apparently he had chosen the wrong time for the conversation and was about to leave when he heard a quiet sigh.

 

“Yes, I told the old man the truth. But it doesn’t matter, all of this is such nonsense, you were right.”

 

"Right?" Law didn't quite understand what Luffy was talking about.

 

“You were right that this is a stupid idea and the star will not help me in any way.”

 

Looks like Luffy took his sloppy phrase too seriously. It was painful, so painful, to think that there was someone who was so dear to Luffy. But, if this person can make him happy, Law was ready to step over his own feelings.

 

“You know, not everyone can think like me. In fact, this is quite a romantic gift and I am sure that it will melt the heart of the girl you will give the star to.”

 

“It was foolish to even assume that some star could help me.”

 

“Listen, Mugiwara-ya. It doesn’t matter what I think, you should still try.”

 

“It is only matter what you think!”

 

Luffy turned abruptly and looked straight at Law. He was rarely so decisive. Usually, this happened only at the moments when he defended his nakamas or was ready to kick ass of the enemies who, in his opinion, acted absolutely wrong. Law was confused, not knowing what to say. Thoughts flashed through his head, not lingering for long. Everything seemed to be a continuation of his dream, probably Law just didn’t wake up.

 

“Why?” Law asked rhetorically, don’t understand what exactly he was asking.

 

“Because I wanted to give this star to you!”

 

Law was sleeping. It was surprisingly realistic and believable, but still a dream. Definitely a dream. It simply can’t be a reality. Luffy couldn’t seriously tell him that. Law stood frozen and don’t know what to say. Luffy was waiting for an answer from him, it was evident from his tense posture and his hands, which he clenched into fists, as if expecting the worst. Law's heart beat so often that it was about to break out of his chest. He was happy.

 

Luffy, not getting an answer, closed his eyes and moved closer, pressing his lips to Law's. His lips were dry and mechanically, without even thinking about what he was doing, Law ran his tongue over Luffy lips, moisturizing them. As if something had clattered inside Luffy, he opened his eyes and pushed Law, throwing him on his back. Sitting comfortably on his thighs, Luffy smiled broadly, his eyes sparkled with joy and the view make Law's heart ache painfully. He stretched out his hand, squeezing the black strands sticking out in different directions with his fingers and pulled them down, connecting their lips again.

 

This time, he didn’t hold back, greedily kissing supple lips, which repeated his every movement. Law bite down Luffy’s lower lip, forcing him to open his mouth in silent indignation. Taking the opportunity, Law deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue deep into Luffy’s mouth and exploring every inch of him from the inside. He was out of air, but it seemed impossible to break away. Luffy kissed like he did everything in life. A little chaotic, trying to capture everything at once, while smiling at the kiss and trying to laugh. He fidgeted slightly, looking for the best angle for a kiss and drove his thigh right on Law’s growing erection, forcing him to break apart and moan softly. They took advantage of the pause to catch their breath and Luffy raised himself, looming over Law.

 

“Hey, Torao. I like you.” Luffy smiled broadly and winked at Law. He repeated his movement once more, laughing when Law bit his lip to not groan too loudly.

 

“I... I like you too.” Law felt like he would die right there. Absolutely happy and not regretting anything. “Not here. Cabin?”

 

Luffy nodded and grasped Law by the wrist, rising and pulling him along behind him. They tried hard not to make any noise until they reached the captain's cabin and Luffy slammed the door behind them, pressing Law to the door and resting his head on his chest. Law embraced him, running his hand through his hair and slightly messing it in different directions.

 

“I wanted to say for so long, but didn’t know how. And then Nami. And this island. And I thought the star would help. But it turned out not.”

 

“I'm glad that you said.” Law interrupted the Luffy’s flow of words and lifted his chin, kissing the hot lips again and doing what he had long wanted. He ran his tongue over Luffy lips, delineating their contour, and pulled away, examining flushing and heavy breathed Luffy with tenderness.

 

Luffy twitched impatiently, his hot dick pressed to the Law’s thigh and he realized that he can’t stand it. Can’t stand the excitement that burns him from the inside. Can’t make the remaining few steps to the bed. He jerked his hand nervously before squeezing Luffy's dick through the fabric of his shorts and ran his hand up and down a couple of times for the test. Luffy gave an absolutely incredible and vulgar moan that hit Law right in the chest, forcing him to choke on his own breath. With shaking hands, he unbuttoned his pants and sighed in surprise when Luffy's hand covered his groin. Luffy repeated his movements and lowered Law's underpants, wrapping his hand around the base of Law’s dick with one hand while slowly stroking the head with the other.

 

Law thought he would cum right there. It would be incredibly embarrassing and stupid, so he pushed Luffy's hands away and pulled his shorts along with his underpants down, knocking out a moan of relief from Luffy. He wanted so much. He dreamed so many times and saw in his dreams what he could do with Luffy. He imagined how he would running his hands on Luffy’s sides, while at the same time circling every centimeter of his body with his tongue. How he slightly bite his shoulder, pushing deeply inside. How his hands will squeeze Luffy’s hips, when he will swallow his dick. He wanted everything at once. But everything has its time. Now he just wanted to quickly bring them both to the peak, unleashing a tight ball of excitement.

 

He firmly wrapped both their dicks with his hand, quickly moving up and down, trying to reach the climax. His lips found Luffy’s and roughly dug into them, kissing the fantastic moans that Luffy made. It takes only a couple of movements for Law to cum with Luffy’s name on his lips, splashing into his fist. Luffy followed him almost immediately, slumping to the floor.

 

They sat side by side on the floor, trying to catch their breath and recover. Law looked at his hand, which was spattered with drying sperm and decided that a trip to the star island was definitely the best idea lately. He looked up at Luffy, who was happily looking straight at the Law’s eyes. As if he remembered something, he looked away and reached for the shorts at his feet, trying to get something out of them. He took out a star, which spilled bright rainbow highlights on the walls, and handed it to Law.

 

“I give you a star not from the sky.”

 

Law smiled happily and reached out to kiss Luffy firmly on the lips. This guy will definitely be his death once. But Law absolutely doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this dorks so much, they will be the death of me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
